Vigilantes
by Lucy-Jane
Summary: Kevin Nash and Scott Hall ride through the Old West to avenge the death of Kevin's sister. He leaves behind a niece, who as she grows, feels the need for revenge. Joining the crusade, she finds an unlikely relationship. great story, bad summary. Please R
1. Prologue

Vigilantes

Prolouge

The land was barren around here, just sufficient enough to support the small west town of Silverton, Utah. Tumbleweeds rolled by as the two men rode into town. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall were two cowboys that did not go easily unnoticed. Both of their statures were extremely oversized compared to most men in the 1880's. Their horses were also of a larger stature adding to their ambiance. They rode toward the town at a mediocre pace, their long leather coats protecting them from the small gusts of wind swirling the sand around them. The townspeople recognized them; they rode through this town at least once a year to check on a precious commodity Kevin had left 10 years ago.

The farther they rode into town, the more uncomfortable Scott became.

"I told you man, I don't like comin' into to towns like this, everybody lookin' at us, how you know they won't turn us in?"

"Scott, I told you before, they know what happened, they ain't gonna say a word." Kevin said eyeing a building about 50 yards away. He saw a face in an upstairs window quickly disappear and reappear moments later running full speed out of the convents doorway. Kevin dismounted, throwing his reins to Scott, walking quickly toward the girl. She jumped into his arms, Kevin catching her in a massive hug, clenching his jaw as he embraced her.

"Uncle Kevin, I thought you weren't ever gonna come back." The girl said, trying her hardest to fight back tears.

"I told you I'd be back and I meant it." Kevin said, pulling her back to look at his niece. She looked uncannily like her mother, Kevin's sister. Not a trace of the bastard that called himself her father, George Naysmith.

Kevin has been trying to track him and his posse down for the past 10 years. Naysmith had been married to his sister, Tabitha. He never did like the man; he drank too much and abused his sister. All Naysmith ever did for a living was cheat, lie, and steal. One night he was mad drunk with his posse and decided it was Tabitha's job to 'service all of them. Needless to say, she refused, much to the dismay of Naysmith. He beat her brutally then choked her to death. Kevin made it his mission to make the man pay.

Naysmith had left town immediately, leaving behind his only daughter, 1 year old Lyndon. She was found sleeping next to Tabitha by the neighbors who had come to investigate the ruckus. They immediately came to get Kevin who was now the guardian of Lyndon. He loved her dearly, but his conscious did not rest knowing the man who had killed his sister was still out there. Kevin recruited his right hand man, Scott Hall, who lived in the same town to accompany him. He left little Lyndon at the convent, hoping that nuns would raise her right; she'd be somewhere he didn't have to worry about her. He'd been chasing down leads all this time, finding a posse member here and there, him and Scott wiping them out. They'd become sort of outlaw hero's, the keepers of vigilante justice.

Lyndon was 11 now and growing like a weed, she'd grown out of her tomboy stage it seemed and was looking more and more like a lady.

"Hi, Scott…" She said waving at him from her uncles arms.

"Hey there, girly, how you doin?" Scott said tipping his hat at her.

"I'm okay…How long are you staying?" Lyndon asked looking back at Kevin.

"Just a couple hours, sweetheart, we gotta a meeting later in Salt Lake." Kevin said setting her down. Her face fell, obviously disappointed. She lived for the moments she could spend with her uncle. She knew what he was doing. No one ever told her, but she knew what had happened and didn't blame her Uncle for wanting to get revenge, but she wished he would stay with her.

"I know you're upset, Lyn, but I gotta go, and I can't put this stuff on hold." Kevin took her hand and walked back toward the convent, where the head nun stood. Scott took the horses to the nearest stable and joined them.

"Mr. Nash, it's nice to see you again." The nun, Mary Annaliese, said extending her hand. Kevin took it, shaking it gently.

"Sister. I, uh, have something for you, I hope it's enough." He said handing her an envelope. She peeked in and counted $2000 dollars. She looked wide-eyed at him.

"Mr. Nash! This is so…so…my goodness…" she said, at a loss for words. Kevin had left money with her almost every time, but normally it was a couple hundred here and there.

"Sister, just consider it back payment." Kevin said removing his hat as they entered the building, Scott following suit. Lyndon still held on to her uncle's hand, hoping she could convince him to stay longer.

"Well, Mr. Nash, please stay for supper, I insist." She said taking their coats.

The dinner and visit went by all too quickly for Lyndon's taste. She was thrilled with the gifts Kevin and Scott brought her: a lovely dress, a new doll, candies, and set of boys clothes complete with a pair of boots and cowboy hat. Kevin hugged her and told her to go put up her present before she lost them. She hugged Scott also and gathered her things together and started up the stairs. She turned around before she reached the top. She saw them shouldering on their coats and placing their hats over their long hair. Her shoulders fell, she turned and continued to her room, setting her things on her bed, watching out the window as Scott and Kevin walked to the stables, mounted their horses and rode out of town. She wiped away her tears, watching them disappear under the moonlight. She was angry about her situation just as much as her uncle and vowed that one day she would leave with them to avenge her mother's death.


	2. Vigilantes, Chapter 1

_Hope you enjoy this story, please R and R, thanks and happy reading!_

Chapter One

The Journey Begins…

_6 years later…_

Kevin and Scott settled themselves into their rooms at the inn, the room was sparse, but provided everything they needed. The sister's had offered him a room at the convent, and Lyndon had begged him to stay, but neither man was comfortable in a house of God after all the sins they committed, even if they were in the name of justice. Kevin could not believe the young lady Lyndon had become. She had the same sun-kissed skin, long flowing chocolate curls, and startling green eyes as her mother did. She looked almost like a reproduction, except a hair taller and a bit brasher.

She'd also filled out; she was definitely all woman, no matter how much she tired to cover it up. But it seemed she had the boys at the convent in check, some still sporting semi-swollen, darkened black eyes. Kevin did not condone her un-ladylike behavior, but had to admit that a sort of pride swelled up in him at how independent and strong-willed she'd become. Scott had also noticed the changes she'd gone through, fully-appreciating her curvy shape. But he kept his thoughts to himself, knowing how protective Kevin was over her.

"We ain't stayin' through the night, just doin' this to keep her from complaining…" Kevin said, wetting his hands in the washstand and damping his face and hair, attempting to stifle the heat. Scott was cleaning his pistol, the various pieces strewn across the table he was sitting at.

"You know me, the sooner we leave the better, this town's gettin bigger, sooner or later we're gonna get ratted out here, I'm tellin ya." Scott said as he began to reassemble his weapon.

"I think for now, we're okay, but you're right, the town's growing too much for us to keep makin' scheduled appearances." Kevin said looking through the lace curtains as he sipped the thick black coffee the hostess had given them. "We better go back to the convent, you know Lyndon, she'll be back here draggin' us out if we take too long." Kevin said, putting his hat on again. Scott didn't think he'd mind that much, Lyndon coming to look for him. She shook his head as he closed his pistol back up. He'd better be careful or Kevin would lay him on his ass. Scott holstered his weapon as Kevin rebuckled his gun belt back on.

They walked through the lobby, which doubled as a saloon, tipping their hats at the colorfully dressed ladies, who batted their eyelashes in their direction. They walked back out into the glaring sunlight. They had only walked a few paces when they saw a dark blue skirted young lady running towards them.

"I was just on my way to see if you were coming back…" Lyndon said smiling, her cheeks flushed from the heat. Her hair was pinned back; a few curly wisps had sprung loose framing her face.

"I told you to give us a minute, sweetheart; we're getting old, takes us a little longer." Kevin said smiling at his niece. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not old, Uncle Kevin, that's next year…" She chided him. She walked with the men back to the convent. She couldn't help but smile during their visit. She was watching them like a hawk; she'd even recruited the inn's hostess as a lookout, to alert her if they left suddenly. This was the time she intended to follow them, join them in their crusade. She'd been packed for weeks, working all summer for the money to buy supplies. She bought mostly men's clothing, it was more comfortable for riding, and she'd blend in better. She did buy a particularly stunning dress, having a gut feeling it would come in handy. She bought food stuffs, coffee, hard tack, candies, a flint, and a few other necessities for life on the wing.

They were already packed and ready to go in the stable where her biggest investment was also harbored. It was a stunning paint mare. The horse was a gorgeous brown and tan mottling with one bright blue eye, the other being the normal black. The mare was a steal, most having thought it was blind in the one eye. However it seemed as if the blue eye was actually more perceptive. She'd been letting it graze for food the last few weeks, trying to get it accustomed to the wild. 'Abigail' she'd named it, 'Abby' for short.

She entered the convent being closely followed by the two men.

"Mr. Nash, I wondered if you would be coming, you're a little later than usually." Sister Mary Annaliese said, shaking his hand. He smiled at her. She'd become frail in the past several years, he hoped Lyndon was not an added strain to her.

During supper, Lyndon excused herself, rather early. She was usually good about cleaning her plate; however, this evening her stomach was tossing and turning so much, she could hardly stand the thought or site of food. Kevin looked at her strangely as she walked hurriedly out of the room. She was usually like a leech when Kevin visited, barely letting him out of her site. It was odd that she would excuse herself from their presence. Scott also thought her behavior was odd, but caught his eyes following her backside as she walked out of the room. He quickly diverted his eyes when he became aware of his actions.

As soon as Lyndon was out of the building she bolted to the stables. In the dusk of evening, most of the city dwellers ere indoors enjoying their dinner, paying little attention to the lone young lady running across the street. She entered the stables as quietly as she could, taking extra care to discreetly close the door behind her.

"Miles?" She whispered out. An aging black man peeked out from one of the stalls. He smiled at her, walking slowly over to her.

"Young child, is it time already?" He whispered taking her hand. Miles had been a former slave of a rich white man. When slavery ended, he employed the man and moved him with them when they relocated to Silverton. He did odd jobs at the man's house, but was paid by the city for the upkeep of the stable.

"Yes, sir just came to saddle him up." She said as they reached the stable where Abby patiently waited. She nuzzled Lyndon on the shoulder as she scratched between the horses' ears.

"Gonna be borin' without you 'round here young lady." Miles said, fetching a saddle blanket, "But one's got ta do, whatcha got ta' do." He said handing it to her. She smiled at Miles. She would miss him too, she had never really thought of the fact that she may very well never see anyone here again, she may never return. She proceeded to tack her animal, Miles watching silently, gently correcting her if she made a mistake. She had gotten very quick at saddling the horse. In the beginning it had taken hour well near an hour. The horse seemed antsy, excited to be riding, impatient to get on their journey.

"Shhh, my beautiful Abby, in good time, just a little more time…" Lyndon whispered as the horse paced.

"I'll tend her, you go take care of yo' business, I can manage your packs…" Miles said, ushering her out of the stall.

"Miles, I don't know how to thank you…I just wish I could do more…" She said, handing him $20.

"Young lady, this is too much, I cannot take it from you, 'tis not right." He said trying to hand back the money.

"I have all I need Miles, just consider it payment for all the hours of time you've given me." Lyndon said re-pocketing her money-pouch. She stepped forward and hugged the man. Some may look down on her for treating a black as an equal, but to her, skin was only relative, your integrity lied within your soul. He hugged her back, and ushered her out of the stable.

"Get goin' now, missy, or they'll start suspectin'." He said, closing the stable door behind her. She hurried through the now heavily darkened road back to the convent, its dimly lit windows welcoming her. She straitened her skirt and hair, walking into the parlor.

"Where'd you run off to there, Lyn, kinda late for you to be runnin' the streets don't you think?" Kevin said, standing as she entered.

"To check on Miles, the stable hand, he's not been well lately." Lyndon said; it was not a bold faced lie. It was true Miles had not been feeling well, three weeks ago.

"That's very nice of you to be so concerned about him." Sister Mary Beatrice said, smiling at Lyndon. She looked away, unable to look the sister in the eye.

Lyndon opened the new gifts Kevin and Scott had bought her. This time they had brought her a silver brush and comb set with a mirror, a pair of ladies boots, another dress, a powder brush, and also another set of men's clothes, complete with boots and a hat. She smiled at the last gift; she would wear it tonight when she left. She hugged Kevin and Scott in thanks. She felt a little awkward hugged Scott this time, flushing when they parted and their eyes met. She hoped the dim light would hide the redness of her flushed cheeks.

"Why don't you go put your gifts away, so you don't lose them." Kevin said to her. She felt like her stomach was housing a thousand fluttering butterflies; it was time. She tried to act disappointed, climbing the stairs slowly after they said their goodbyes. At the top of the stairs, she turned, looking down over the banister. She saw, once again, her uncle and Scott shouldering their coats and replacing their hats. She moved as quietly as she could, stowing away her new treasures in her trunk, locking it. She quickly undressed, dressing again in the plain men's clothes. She was shocked at how the pants fit. They were quite tight, but as she surveyed herself in the mirror, they were quite flattering. She threw on a clean white undershirt and put on the loose fitting off white shirt. She looked in the mirror once more.

"Damn breasts…" She said, noticing that the shirt, as baggy as it was did little to hide her curves. There wasn't time to mope over her figure so she let her hair down, tucking it behind her ears and placed the new hat on her head. After slipping into her boots, she looked once more in the mirror. At a glance, she could pass for a man, the clothes were plain, not attracting attention. She grabbed her money pouch and hung it around her neck, tucking it inside her shirt. She left a note to the sisters, telling them not to worry. She bit her lip, she felt incredibly guilty, and she knew they would worry, but hoped they'd understand why she had to go.

She opened her bedroom window, quietly scaling to the back porch roof that was a mere few feet below. She walked softly to the lowest edge, hopping off, and landing in the dirt. She stayed squatted for a moment. After hearing no reactions, she rose and swiftly walked to the stables, walking behind buildings, making sure the coast was clear.

She entered the stable; it was quite dark, Miles having left for the evening. She found her way to Abby's stall, being careful not to spook the mare. The mare recognized her voice, whinnying softly as Lyndon led her by her reins down the stable isle. She left out the side door, once again checking for anyone around. She could see down to the edge of town and saw Kevin and Scott leaving town. They kicked their steeds' haunches and sped out into the wild night. She took a deep breath and led the horse outside. She did a quick once over of her packs and tack, then mounted Abby. The mare pranced and paced, itching to ride, and ride fast. She steadied the speed happy mare down a breezeway between the buildings till she was also at the edge of time. The moon was bright and she was thankful, she'd need it tonight. She surveyed the landscape and caught a glimpse of Kevin and Scott disappearing over a ridge. She spurred Abby in her haunches; she was all too happy to obey. She raced across the ground, Lyndon not sure if the horses hooves were even touching earth. With the mare's athleticism, she gained on the men quickly, but she backed off, holding a zig-zag pattern to keep a closer eye on the men. She didn't want to join them too quickly; it's would be too easy to take her back. No, she had to put some distance between them and Silverton.

They rode through the night, Lyndon's backside becoming sore, but she pressed on. She stopped in a small wood when the men stopped near a clearing about 100 yards from her. They let their horses graze while they ate; Lyndon was too far away to tell what. She had no idea how far they'd come, but it felt like a hundred miles. She led Abby to a small stream, and then fished out something to eat from one of her packs. She became concerned when she felt something sticky. She pulled it out, unwrapping the item. It was a cinnamon roll. The wife of Miles' ex-owner was famous for them…Miles must've left it for her. She smiled as she sat down; slowly devouring the confection, figuring it would be a while before she could indulge like this again. She fed a bit to Abby, who seemed to prefer roughage, promptly returning to the grass.

The men only rested for an hour, saddling back up and taking off across the land.

Rachael waited a few moments, and then followed, having to hold Abby back to a slower pace, which upset the mare, who snorted in protest. She patted the mare's neck. They rode the rest of the day, through the beating of the sun and a short downpour that rained fat, heavy drops that soaked both the horse and Lyndon. She was in a foul mood that evening, having been soaked then almost blown to death by a chilly wind that was uncharacteristic for this time of year. She guesstimated they were now a good 60-70 miles from Silverton. She figured two hard days of riding were too much to throw away.

When the sky turned to dusk, she packed Abby, cleaning up the semi-camp she had made until she was ready to make her move. She walked slowly along the edge of a wood that led to their campsite. She did not want to answer to a pistol which was what would have precisely happened had she just pounced on them.

Scott was tending the fire, both horses tied to a nearby tree, grazing. She scanned the campsite as she got nearer, searching for Kevin. She got closer and closer and still, no Kevin. He had to be somewhere nearby. She gripped Abby's reins tight, hoping the horse would not get spooked if there were an altercation. She stopped about 20 years shy, not seeing Kevin and becoming worried.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, being smothered by a super-large man, who was yelling for Scott.

"Got a little looky-loo here, Scott…" She heard Kevin's voice yell from inches away. She tried to speak, but his pressing weight was so much she couldn't take a deep enough breath to speak. She heard Scott's footsteps unable to see him, her hat was pushed down far below her eyes.

She felt herself being yanked up and jumped back, before they could grab her.

"Uncle Kevin! Scott, stop, stop it's me Lyndon…" She yelled, knocking her hat off so they could see. She looked back from one man to another as neither one of them spoke. Their faces were marked with utter surprise; the last thing they expected to see in the wiles of Utah was her. She was breathing hard, being taken by such surprise.

"Lyndon? What in the hell do you think you are doing here?" Kevin said, unable to decide between feeling shocked and angry.

"I wanna help…"She said, trying to sound as forceful as she could. Scott and Kevin laughed, making her extremely defensive; she didn't think this was a laughing matter.

"She was my mother…I don't remember her…he took away the one person that's always supposed to be there. They took that away from me and _I _want to make them pay." she said; she wanted them to know that she did in fact take this seriously; it wasn't a game to her. Kevin and Scott exchanged unsure glances.

"What are you gonna 'take me back'? Lose two days of riding for what? I can't stay there anymore, I'm gonna lose my mind…I can't sit back and wait around anymore." Lyndon said as if reading the objections in their minds.

"Two days is a lot of wasted ridin' time…this is not a pony ride, you are gonna have to pull your own out here, we ain't gonna baby-sit you." Kevin said sternly to her. She noticed that Scott looked slightly annoyed, but didn't think on it another minute as it registered, Kevin was going to let her stay.


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long delay! _

_Authors Note: Most of the bad guys are based on wrestlers I don't like, feel free to imagine the ones you don't like :) or see if you can figure out who mine are!_

_Please R and R, thanks and happy reading!_

Vigilantes

Chapter 2

_The First Hit_

Lyndon hugged her uncle tight. She had thought it would take much more convincing than it did for her to stay. She retrieved Abby who was a few yards away, having been spooked by the sudden commotion.

"Good lookin' animal you got there…where'd you get it?" Kevin asked, looking at her accusingly.

"Listen, I don't steal, I'm not my fath…" Lyndon began, but stopped, "I don't steal. I worked all year, here and there for whatever I could get. I bought her, and I got supplies too. There was just one thing I couldn't seem to get." Lyndon admitted after showing the men her wares that were packed on the horse, "I couldn't get a gun, I tried, but no one would sell me one.

"Well, we know where are next mark is, when we're finished with him, you can have his gun." Kevin said, walking back to the campsite, Scott following. Lyndon swallowed hard, she knew they killed men, but never had they so blatantly discussed it in her presence.

'_You'd better get used to it…'_ She told herself, leading Abby to where the other steeds grazed.

She went back to the fire the two men were sitting around.

"Uncle, can I ask you something?" She said after a long silence.

"Sure, sweetheart, shoot." He answered, munching on the corncakes she'd packed.

"How many men have you…" she paused seeing their warning glares.

"found…so far." She finished, carefully choosing her words. There menacing looks vanished as they returned to eating.

"Well, it's been what…14, 15 years?" Kevin said.

"16, you count every one when you're locked away like a stabled animal." She mumbled, nibbling on her own cake.

"Now you listen here, I did that for your own good, it was somewhere I didn't have to worry about how you were being raised. It was the best I could do; I didn't want to drag a toddler around this country killing people." Kevin said, raising his voice.

Lyndon felt shocked, she'd never been scolded by her uncle in this manner. It was different, but she had to admit she liked it…it meant he was there, treating her like a normal person, not just some precious thing he locked up and visited once a year. She smiled, nibbling again on her bread.

"Well, we need to take shifts to keep an eye out…" Kevin said, cleaning up their supplies from the site, retrieving a blanket for him and Scott from their nearby horses.

"I'll keep first watch." Lyndon volunteered. She was too excited at this point to sleep anyway.

"You sure you ain't gonna fall asleep, no offense but you're gonna be kind of a lightweight out here, we don't have no cushy beds or pillows for you out here." Scott said as he lay down, resting his head on his saddle pack.

"I can do it, I'm not useless." She shot back.

She sat a few feet from him, against a nearby tree, so that she had no empty space behind her. She turned her head from left to right constantly watching for unwelcome guests. As the night wore on, every sound seemed to be magnified by a hundred times. The scampering of nearby squirrels was enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. The sky was clear, dotted with stars, a large rounded moon hung close to the earth in the sky. The nighttime orb lit the land enough to highlight any large disturbances of the flattened plain that lay in front of her. She didn't keep track of the path the moon took, keeping time in the night sky.

She was keeping watch to her left when she felt a tap on her right shoulder. The touch startled her as she jumped, her arm flying up instinctively. Her fist connected with a stubbly, fleshy target. Her eyes grew wide after she realized she'd just punched Scott.

"God Damn, girl!" Scott whispered loudly, his hand rubbing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Scott! You just startled me…are you alright?" She asked, removing his hand as she placed hers against his cheek. She didn't feel any lumps or swelling. Scott had to admit he didn't exactly mind her touch on him. His mind came back to him after his momentary lapse. He pushed her hand away.

"I don't need no girl fussin' over me, you didn't hit worth a shit anyway." Scott said standing. Lyndon stood, hurt by his harsh words. It may be true she wasn't incredibly strong, but she'd managed plenty of black eyes and bruises in her time. She didn't understand his warm/cold reception of her either. She expected it, but still didn't understand it.

"Go get some shut eye; I'll take over from here." He said ushering her over to where the fire still faintly burned, "You can just use my stuff, don't bother unpackin' your horse this late." He said sitting against the tree.

Lyndon curled up under his blanket, periodically glancing at him. She had been so sheltered from so many things. If it hadn't been for Crazy Pete, the town drunk and his wife Millie, she probably still wouldn't know what sex was. It was true she'd never even experienced a kiss and she was still a virgin by a long shot, but she wasn't naïve.

Millie and Pete were almost always hammered and would answer questions without discretion of their ages or the subject matter. They were good and keeping quiet about it too. They didn't go blabbing all over town about whose kids asked what. She'd gone to them for answers when she accidentally walked in on one of the older boys at the convent masturbating. He was another one she ended up punching; he'd asked her to play with it, too. She was smart enough to know not to and almost knocked his lights out. None the less, Millie gave her plenty of information about men and what they were after…and also how to go about it, should she ever meet the right guy.

She couldn't help but glance at Scott's silhouette against the pale light of the moon, momentarily. His body was so rugged, his demeanor so masculine, she couldn't help but be intrigued. His moon towards her worked against him, but she was determined to get his approval…and Uncle Kevin's for that matter. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she felt herself being shaken awake by Kevin.

"Rise and shine, girly, time to get a move on." He said returning to smothering the fire and packing up the remainder of the supplies.

Rachael stretched, sitting up. She stood, rubbing her eyes and took the tin cup of coffee Kevin handed her. It was thick and super strong but she didn't complain, it was no doubt she'd need the energy boost. Plus she didn't want to start their journey complaining or being prissy. She spent only a few moments at the creek just inside the forest line washing her face and wetting her hair. She hurried back out, tacking Abby for the ride.

The ride was hard that day, Lyndon's backside ached from its constant smacking against the saddle. She knew it was going to be uncomfortable, but she as unprepared for how jarring it really was. Once again, she didn't complain.

"Lyndon," Kevin said, "See that tree line up ahead?" He asked pointing ahead of them. She nodded.

"I want you to go scout it out." He said.

"Um…what does that mean?" She asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Jesus, are you kidding me?" Scott said, exasperated.

"Take it easy…" Kevin said, "It means just go on ahead of us and look for anything suspicious and give us an 'okay' signal if it's alright. If it's not, just come back to us and we'll go another way."

Lyndon heard her uncle, but was still miffed about Scott's comment. Kevin looked back to where she was riding behind Scott's horse.

"Think you can handle it?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I can do that, besides I was getting tired of looking at the two horses' ass in front of me…" She said glaring at Scott's back before she reined Abby around Scott. She nudged the steed with her heels and Abby was all too happy to race quickly towards their destination.

"Well we're on horses, what else does she expect?" Scott sneered.

"Man, she was talking about you." Kevin said smirking slightly.

"That girl's got an attitude…" Scott snarled.

"Yeah, so do we, but she's with us now, gonna have to just get along…that's all there is to it." Kevin said, warningly.

Lyndon scanned the wide open countryside just on the other side of the thin tree line. She walked Abby up and down the line, searching for any hidden persons, and suspicious activity. When the only living creature she could find was a rabbit, she gave the signal to her uncle who returned it, signaling they would be joining her.

As dusk began to fall, Lyndon noticed they were approaching a modest town. It looked slightly bigger than Silverton, a little more populated. Lyndon had figured on camping out again, but fell back, following Kevin and Scott to the outskirts of town. They tethered their horses at a pole just on the city limits. As they began to walk away Abby whinnied in protest.

"Damn it, girl, you better keep that beast quiet!' Scott warned as Kevin had already begun walking down the line of buildings into town. Rachael petted the animal, soothing her and quickly jogged to catch up with Scott and Kevin. She quickly tucked her hair under her hat, trying to appear as manlike as possible.

"Timothy Rivers." Kevin whispered out of the side of his mouth to her.

"You hear that name, you tell us, find us, do whatever, but let us know." Scott said, as the two walked as nonchalantly as possible down the boarded sidewalks. She followed them as they turned into a rowdy saloon. The inebriated patrons did not seem fazed by the two strange, large men that entered their establishment.

"Whiskey, tw- make it three…" Kevin said to the waiting bartender.

"Doubles?" the bartender inquired.

"Yeah," said Scott nodding. Lyndon watched as they scanned the bar inconspicuously. She looked down as the bartender plunked down three glassed filled with an amber liquid. She'd never tasted alcohol outside of the occasional wine tasting at the convent. She felt a slight bit nervous, but lifted the glass to her lips as Kevin and Scott did. She took a large gulp feeling a slight burning sensation radiate from her tongue and continue down into her belly. The taste almost made her gag, but she held her urge, taking another gulp. This one went down slightly easier, becoming smoother.

"Okay, so she can drink." Kevin said winking at Lyndon. She joined them looking around the saloon, though she was slightly useless, she had no idea what the guy looked like, even after Kevin's description. All of the sudden Rachael heard the name. She tapped Kevin's elbow, using her head to signal him to the three men next to her at the bar.

"Yeah'd you hear about Rivers?" One man drawled.

"Naw, what'd that knuckle head do now?" Said another.

"Went and got drunk and raped the sheriffs daughter. Moron if I ever seen one." The first man said, "I told him, I said 'Tim, that drinking all the time, taking advantage of women gonna get cha in trouble.' Never listened."

"He over in the jail?" the second man asked.

The first man nodded, taking a long drink from his bottle.

"That's pretty easy, we just need to figure out how to get in there, probably got a deputy in there now." Scott said, as they exited the saloon. Scott tipped his hat at two ladies who were dolled up in enough paint and lace they could have been a painted pillow. Lyndon felt a little miffed, not knowing herself that she was feeling a little thing called jealousy. She wanted to know why he treated her with such disdain, but was willing to be courteous to a couple of floozies. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and tried to focus to the task on hand. She had no idea how she was going to help, but she was do whatever need be to avenge her mother's death.

That's when it finally dawned on her that that was exactly what she was doing. It gave her a renewed sense of purpose as they made their way toward the darkened, dormant jail.

Kevin peeked in the windows, seeing no guard inside, but he could see a palely lit face in one cell, a man sleeping. It was Timothy Rivers. Kevin nodded as Scott went around the side of the building to go in the back entrance. As he made his way up the stairs, a board creaked loudly. Scott froze, when a voice from inside the building rang out. Kevin watched as Rivers sat up.

"Whose there…" Rivers said, calling out, looking at the back door. It was then Lyndon had an epiphany. She dodged Kevin trying to hold her back and she went to the back door. She hushed Scott as she walked by where he stood unmoving. Kevin was panicking. What did she have up her sleeve?

"Who's that?" Rivers said.

"Are you Rivers?" Lyndon asked, determined, but still slightly nervous.

"Yeah, what you need, mister?" He asked accusingly, his arm hanging on the outside of his bars.

"I ain't a mister…" Lyndon said, removing her hat so that her long, chocolate hair cascaded around her. She tried her best to smile at him seductively as she had not had much practice, "Naysmith sent me, a job well done kinda gift…" Lyndon said, slowly walking towards him. She walked in a direction so that Scott would be able to walk in unnoticed. She tried to ignore the face she knew he uncle was watching. When she got with in five feet of him, she slowly began to unbutton her shirt. Rivers was so preoccupied with Lyndon, he didn't notice Scott creeping along the row of cells, getting with in point blank range.

She pulled her shirt as if she were going to expose her breasts and stopped.

"What you waiting for, girly, show me the goods…" Rivers said, drooling over the sign of feminine flesh. She looked at Scott, Rivers doing the same, surprised to see the gun only inches from his face.

"Hey man, take it easy, it's not that bad, I swear I'm innocent…." He said, holding up his hands.

"Yeah, sure, I know you had nothing to do with Naysmith's wife neither."

"Well, yeah, but that was a long time ago, besides that woman didn't know how to obey a husband like she's supposed to…that ain't right." He said attempting to get the men's sympathy.

"What don't you tell that story to his daughter here, it's because of you all she don't have a mother." Kevin growled as he came in the building.

"Daughter?" He said, looking wild eyed at Lyndon, who'd already buttoned her shirt back and replaced the hat on her head. She looked at him with distaste and unsympathetic eyes.

"Say goodnight, Rivers" Scott said. Lyndon was now back behind Scott, where Kevin had pulled her. She heart a loud shot ring out that rattled her ears. The next thing she knew, River's was laying on the floor a pool of blood forming under his head.

"C'mon we don't have a lot of time." Kevin said, urging her away from the sight of the dead body. Scott rummaged through a sack marked River's as Kevin and Lyndon left the building, briskly walking behind buildings. Scott caught up with them, thrusting a heavy item into her hands. She looked down. It was a large pistol.

"We'll get you a holster in the next town, hang on to that…it's all you got to protect yourself." Kevin warned as they finally reached their horses. It seemed that no one yet was the wiser of their deed as they reined their steeds around the town.

"We ride through the night, we'll stop early morning." Kevin said, kicking her horse to a fast gait. Scott followed, then Lyndon as they left the tow behind.

Lyndon had never remembered seeing death. There was her mother, but she was still a baby, practically, she didn't remember a bit about it. It was surreal almost. It was like it didn't happen, but it did. The proof was in the weighty hunk of metal and wood in her pocket that beat against her thigh with each gait of Abby.

They slowed their horses after they put a good distance between them and the town. Scott slowed his horse down enough till he was side by side with Lyndon.

"Good thinking back there…" Scott said, he was glad it was dark, she couldn't see the way he was looking at her.


End file.
